


Mentes Perdidas

by ODISONANDMERR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fantasia, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mistery, amistad, conspiación, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODISONANDMERR/pseuds/ODISONANDMERR
Summary: Amor... Misterio... Acción...y tú ¿Qué sueñas?





	1. Corre

Corría, notaba sus miradas sobre mí, pero seguía corriendo, aun sabiendo que era inútil, solo jugaban conmigo, ellos eran más veloces, y más fuertes.  
Más rápido, me estaban alcanzando, notaba su respiración sobre mi nuca, los vellos de mi cuerpo erizándose mientras suprimía un escalofrío. Tomé una bocanada de aire mientras, obviando el dolor de mis piernas desnudas, me esforzaba por correr aún más rápido. Nunca había sido una gran deportista, aunque jamás imaginé encontrarme en una situación como esta, una rama golpeó mi mejilla al pasar junto a un enorme fresno, ¿dónde demonios me encontraba? Las ramas y la piedras herían mis pies mientras yo corría con todas mis fuerzas por este bosque que parecía no tener fin, miré durante un segundo hacia el cielo, sólo para encontrarme con más ramas y hojas, las copas de los árboles eran tan altas y espesas que ni siquiera la luz podía pasar a través de ellas, ni si quiera podía saber en qué franja horaria me encontraba.  
Un aullido hizo que me parara en seco, había sonado cerca, debía correr más rápido, retomé el ritmo que llevaba diciéndome a mí misma que no podía parar, escuchara lo que escuchara, viera lo que viera, tenía que continuar, no quería volver allí, no, por favor, no otra vez. Pero, ¿qué era ‘allí’? Ni siquiera recordaba lo que me habían hecho, no sabía si quería recordarlo tampoco, lo único que sabía era que no debía volver, tenía que seguir corriendo, no importaba nada más. Un borrón negro en mi visión periférica hizo que girara mi cabeza a la derecha, no había nada, y de repente, estaba cayendo, parecía haber una especie de hoyo en mi camino, y yo había caído en él.  
El sabor salado de las lágrimas hizo que me percatara de que estaba llorando, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo? No lo sabía, intenté levantarme solo para descubrir que me había torcido el tobillo, notaba la zona ardiendo, solo esperaba no tener nada roto, yo no era ningún médico, y aunque lo fuese, dudaba que pudiera hacer algo estando en medio de un bosque, saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía y me levanté, subí, cojeando, la cuesta para salir del hoyo, y después corrí de nuevo, mi paso se veía aletargado debido a la cojera, pero eso no hizo que mis esperanzas murieran, podía oír sus risas en mis oídos, en mi cabeza, pero ya no sentía sus miradas sobre mí, ¿había conseguido perderles la pista?  
Seguí mi camino, podía ver luz, furtiva, colándose entre los árboles que había ante mí, me dirigí hacia allí, corrí como pude hasta que los rayos de luz cegaron mis ojos, parpadeé para adaptarme a la luz del sol, solo para encontrarme que, ante mí, se hallaba un enorme acantilado, no sabía cuánta altura podría haber entre el mar y el suelo a mis pies, ¿50, 60, 70 metros? ¿Mar? Donde yo vivía no había ninguna costa cercana, no por primera vez volvía preguntarme ¿dónde estaba?

Un gruñido hizo que lentamente girara sobre mi propio eje solo para encontrarme tras de mí, y frente a la hilera de enormes árboles de los que yo, deduje, había salido un enorme perro… no, lobo, un lobo negro, tenía el hocico hacia atrás mientras me enseñaba los dientes y gruñía, instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás, ¿qué estaba pasando? El acantilado a mis espaldas impedía que me moviera más, y cuando me di cuenta, el lobo había saltado hacia mí, empujándome, y haciendo que ambos cayéramos por el precipicio, no pude reprimir el aterrorizado gritó que escapó de mis labios, caía cada vez con más velocidad, miré a mi alrededor, pero el lobo ya no estaba, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, ¿no había caído él también? Sí, era imposible que hubiera conseguido quedarse arriba mientras ella caía, ella lo había visto, lo había visto. El agua cada vez se encontraba más cerca, lo sentía, y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, abrí mis ojos y desperté.  
Me incorporé en la cama jadeando, mirando a mi alrededor, todo parecía normal, notaba las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Había sido solo una pesadilla? No se había sentido como tal, pero debía serlo, de otra forma cómo a haber llegado a mi cama tan rápido, sí, eso debía haber sido, una pesadilla. Me levanté de la cama con cuidado, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en mi tobillo, no podía ser, todo había sido una pesadilla, una muy movida, debía haberme golpeado con algo y ya no lo recordaba, sí eso debía ser, me auto convencí, ¿qué día era? Me encontraba tan confundida, me dirigí al baño, ignorando la irritación que sentía en la planta de mis pies y lavé mi cara, quizás así se fuera algo del estupor que nublaba mi mente, sin embargo, no pude evitar que un grito de horror se me escapara al verme en el espejo, había sido una pesadilla, todo un sueño, un producto de mi muy retorcida imaginación, pero si eso era así, ¿por qué sentía mis las plantas de mis pies adoloridas? ¿Por qué tenía el tobillo hinchado, rojo y caliente? y sobre todo, ¿Qué otra cosa más que una rama podía haber causado el arañazo que ahora había sobre mi mejilla, rojo, sangrante y reciente. Todo había sido un sueño, ¿verdad?  
 


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: MIRADA DE HIELO

La mano le temblaba mientras rozaba la herida. Era tan real. ¿Desde cuándo los sueños dejaban ese tipo de rastro? “Esto no está bien. Me estoy volviendo paranoica. Tengo que dejar de ver cine de terror antes de dormir”. Pensaba mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. De repente, unos pasos rompieron el inmaculado silencio. Eran firmes y decididos. Se acercaban. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. “Están aquí”. Los pasos se detuvieron tras la puerta. Estaba agarrotada. Quería gritar pero no podía, quería correr pero sus piernas no le respondían. ¿Correr a dónde? Estaba en un minúsculo cuarto de baño. El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar. Su respiración no podía ser más acelerada. “Se acabó”. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza con la esperanza de que se tratase nuevamente de un sueño.  
-¿Laura? Laura, cariño, ¿eres tú?  
-¿Mamá?- contestó con voz temblorosa.  
-¿Te queda mucho? Es que necesito pasar urgentemente- dijo en un tono divertido  
“Idiota, soy idiota” se repetía una y otra vez. ¿En qué momento había echado el pestillo en el baño? Volvió a mirarse al espejo una vez más. “Estás loca” negó incrédula. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. “Se acabó la tontería”.  
-Laura….  
-Ya va….  
Al abrir la puerta encontró a su madre apoyada en la pared, somnolienta y descalza.  
-Menos mal, porque no aguantaba ni un segundo más.  
Laura rió y se echó a un lado para dejar paso a su madre. De repente, un intenso dolor en el tobillo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, su madre la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.  
-¿Hija, estás bien?  
-Sí, sí…. Es que estoy dormida todavía.  
-Pues…vete espabilando, que luego llegas tarde a clase.  
Laura sonrió. Esperó a que su madre cerrara la puerta del baño para arrastrarse hacia su habitación. Se había olvidado por completo del tobillo. No entendía nada. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y comenzó a examinarlo. Estaba rojo, hinchado, tal y como lo había visto en el sueño. Las plantas de los pies, que tanto le habían ardido al despertar, estaban en carne viva…. Los ojos de Laura se llenaron de lágrimas. “¿Qué me está pasando?”. Trataba de recordar detalles del sueño que pudiesen arrojar un poco de luz al asunto. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, solo veía unos grandes ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, que le erizaban la piel. “Aquel lobo…. Yo he visto esos ojos antes….”.  
Tras su rudimentario intento de vendaje y haber cogido lo primero que había visto al abrir el armario, Laura miró el reloj. “Las siete y media…. No llego.” Agarró el bolso y el portátil y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que le permitió su magullado tobillo. Al cruzar la cocina, trató de no cojear para que su madre no volviese a preguntar. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué se había caído mientras atravesaba corriendo descalza un frondoso bosque perseguida por un lobo? De aquella sí que la mandaban al psicólogo. La orientadora del instituto se lo recomendó en numerosas ocasiones, debido a su carácter solitario y retraído. Pero eso no había sido culpa suya, ella no podía controlar los desprecios y habladurías de la gente, así que decidió que sola estaría mucho mejor. Y no se equivocó, su rendimiento académico en el instituto fue brillante, tanto que incluso le valió una beca para estudiar en la universidad más prestigiosa del país. Aunque lleno de orgullo, el corazón de Laura siempre había anhelado compañía, a alguien con quien compartir las desavenencias del día a día, sus logros, frustraciones, unas risas…. A un amigo.  
“Las ocho menos diez” casi se atraganta con la manzana al ver el reloj.  
-Me voy mamá.  
-¿Otra vez tarde?  
Laura miró a su madre sonriente. Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa. Pese a todo, su madre era su gran apoyo. Desde la muerte de su padre se habían refugiado la una en la otra, lo que fortaleció el vínculo entre ellas.  
–Sí, pero tranquila. Es solo la quinta vez en lo que va de mes….  
-Estamos a nueve….  
Ambas sonrieron. Con cuidado de no dar muestras de su dolor, Laura rodeó la mesa de la cocina y besó a su madre en la mejilla.  
–¿Te veré para comer?  
-No lo sé, te voy diciendo.  
Cuando por fin salió de casa, suspiró aliviada. Fingir serenidad delante de su madre le había dejado exhausta. “¿Cómo me puede doler tanto?”.El camino hasta el autobús se le hizo eterno. Nunca hubiera imaginado cuan lejanos podían estar doscientos metros. “Las ocho y media…. Madre mía, voy a batir récord “. Al subirse al autobús se apresuró a ir al fondo para sentarse, no quería ni imaginarse el dolor que podría con llevar avanzar manteniendo el equilibrio con el pie como una bota. “Al fin sentada…. Hoy va a ser un día muy largo” resopló. En el trayecto, Laura volvió a intentar dar sentido a lo ocurrido aquella noche. Recordaba una risa que hacía que se le helara la sangre…, la carrera por el bosque y su desafortunada caída…. “El lobo….”. Por más que pensaba no encontraba una explicación lógica. Era frustrante. “¿Y si me estoy volviendo loca? No puede ser…. Yo me noto muy cuerda. ¿Pero… que loco no se siente cuerdo? ¿Y si me caí de la cama? No, eso podría explicar lo del tobillo pero no el resto de heridas….”. Resopló frotándose la cara. “Necesito dejar de pensar” abrió el bolsillo delantero de su bolso y sacó unos auriculares, los conectó al teléfono y subió el volumen todo lo que pudo. No podía pensar. No quería pensar, pues cada vez que lo intentaba le surgían mil preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: LETAL

Cerró la puerta con el pie mientras intentaba sujetar las bolsas con una mano y las llaves y el móvil con la otra, tal y como había predicho, el día había sido horrible, tenía que haber hecho un trabajo de investigación el cual había olvidado completamente y, aunque eran casi unas cincuenta personas en clase, le había tocado a ella salir a exponerlo, las palabras se le trababan en la garganta mientras intentaba decir todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente, eso le pasaba a veces, pensaba demasiado rápido, así que intentaba hablar rápido también . El profesor, el maldito profesor había sonreído mientras le decía que estaba suspensa, después había dicho, sin apartar su mirada de ella, y sin dejar de sonreír, –La próxima vez no corras tanto, me gustaría poder pillarte– y ella solo se había sonrojado, había agachado la cabeza y había vuelto a su sitio, escuchando alguna que otra risilla a su costa.  
Colocó la compra en la cocina y empezó a prepararse una especie de sándwich, no tenía mucho hambre, mientras cocinaba tatareaba una cancioncilla y sus pensamientos, sin poder evitarlo, volvieron al sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, lo cierto era que el tobillo ya no le molestaba, sin embargo, aún tenía rasguños y heridas, –¿Debería contárselo a alguien? No- fue su inmediata respuesta- ¿qué quieres Laura, que te encierren?- Además, su madre ya tenía suficiente, había pasado ya algún tiempo, pero Laura sabía que echaba de menos a su padre ya que aún la oía llorar algunas veces. [Laura entonces se levantaría e iría hasta la cama de su madre silenciosamente, se acostaría a su lado y la abrazaría, en silencio, no hacían falta palabras].  
Y qué pasaba con lo que le había dicho el Sr López, a qué se refería exactamente – ¿estaría hablando de mi sueño? ¿O solo se refería a que le había costado entenderla? ¿Cómo iba él a saber algo de mi sueño? Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni pienso hacerlo… ¿y si él había soñado lo mismo? – Se encontraba tan confusa.  
Comió rápidamente y decidió ponerse a completar la pila de trabajos que tenía que entregar en un par de semanas, aún quedaba tiempo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para no pensar, además, así tendría libre el resto de semanas, podría… ir a tomar un helado? Lo pensó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, casi se rio de sí misma en ese momento, –¿con quién, con quién piensas salir Laura? No te queda nadie- Lo cierto es que siempre había sido un poco solitaria, solía tener una amiga, Sandra, pero incluso ella le había abandonado después de lo que ocurrió.  
Sandra le convenció de ir a una fiesta que iba a ser genial y simplemente genial,[la elocuencia nunca había sido su fuerte], y de repente, no sabía cómo, la noche había terminado con Sandra gritándole que se alejara de su futuro novio- palabra clave, futuro- el cual al parecer se había inventado que ella le había hecho no sé qué quién sabe dónde, suspiró mientras pensaba en el desastre que habían sido las siguientes semanas, a ella ni si quiera le gustaban las fiestas, no bebía, no bailaba, bueno, sí que bailaba, lo que no hacía era esa especie de apareamiento con ropa que los chicos de hoy en día llamaban ‘bailar’. Volvió a suspirar mientras subía a su habitación, quizás era mejor meditar un poco, así podría descansar un rato su mente.  
Lo que no había tenido en cuenta, es que su noche había sido horrorosa, y que estaba demasiado cansada, así que poco a poco se fueron cerrando los ojos, y así, se quedó dormida…  
Estaba soñando, ella sabía que estaba soñando, volvía a estar corriendo, mismo bosque, mismo atuendo, esta vez se fijó mejor, llevaba lo que parecía ser una especie de camisón de hospital, solo que sucio y con agujeros, volvía a estar descalza, tenía la misma sensación que la última vez, la estaban persiguiendo, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo al recordar las palabras del profesor – no corras tanto… me gustaría poder pillarte…- Se fijó a su alrededor, no podría decir si estaba siguiendo la misma dirección que la última vez, había estado muy nerviosa para fijarse entonces, la respuesta vino cuando una rama le rasguñó la mejilla exactamente en el mismo sitio que la última vez- así que esto era todo… iba a estar soñando lo mismo una y otra vez… hasta ¿qué? ¿Hasta que su tobillo se rompiera por el abuso, hasta que de verdad se volviera loca?  
–¡LAURA!  
Un grito la despertó, miró a su madre, que la miraba divertida desde la puerta de su habitación –cariño, te has quedado dormida mientras meditabas, te agotas demasiado a ti misma- Negó con la cabeza, después frunció el ceño– Laura, ¿qué te ha pasado en la mejilla? Estás sangrando  
–Debo de haberme arañado mientras dormía- dijo con una sonrisa, lo último que iba a hacer era preocupar a su madre- Vamos, ya hice antes todos mis deberes, qué te parece si hacemos la cena juntas y vemos una serie  
Más tarde, mientras veía a Jack y a Kate de ‘perdidos’ haciéndoselo en una tienda de campaña empezó a pensar en su sueño de nuevo – ¿así que así iba a ser entonces? Iba a repetirse de nuevo cada vez que durmiera, siempre igual, nada cambiaba al parecer– frunció el ceño- ¿Y si lo cambiaba ella?- y entonces lo decidió, iba a cambiarlo, esta noche, dejaría de correr.  
Se fue a la cama mientras sentía las mariposas en su estómago revolotear, estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, creía que era algo plenamente justificable, intentó relajarse en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos y de repente… estaba corriendo  
Abrió los ojos, su sueño empezaba ya corriendo, siempre era así, sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba, solo que esta vez no era por el esfuerzo físico, esta vez eran los nervios- ¿había sido una buena idea? Ya no parecía tan segura, todas su heridas habían aparecido cuando se había levantado, ¿y si ocurría algo más serio que un tobillo torcido?- decidió dejar de pensar en ello, no podía estar así para siempre, cualquier cosa era mejor que esto… bueno, cualquier cosa no.  
Decidió dejar de pensarlo y paró en seco, se dio cuenta de que había parado unos pocos metros antes de llegar a la franja donde se había torcido el tobillo la última vez, con la respiración entrecortada miró a su alrededor, esperando, ¿esperando el qué? Cualquier cosa, el lobo, alguien, una manada, cualquier cosa…  
Alguien chocó contra ella por un lateral, se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque ese alguien también la agarró para evitar que cayera  
-¡¿Qué demonios haces!? ¡No puedes dejar de correr! ¡Nunca dejes de correr!-  
Era un chico, Laura se fijó, moreno, ojos negros, sus ojos no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro, frenéticos, mirando, esperando algo. El chico llevaba un atuendo parecido al de ella, solo que el de él estaba aún más roto, estaba manchado con sangre también, de hecho, parecía que acababa de salir de ‘la matanza de Texas’, se dio cuenta con horror de que la sangre procedía del cuello, donde el chico tenía un gran corte que iba desde su oreja izquierda hasta esconderse debajo del cuello, roto, del camisón, descalzo, igual que ella. El chico parecía tener su edad, y también parecía estar en mucha mejor forma que ella, se dio cuenta con un sonrojo  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos dejar de correr?-  
El chico pareció sorprendido por su pregunta, sus ojos dejaron de moverse para fijarse en su cara  
-¿Por qué? Ya deberías saberlo, no les gusta, si dejas de correr mandarán a sus mascotas, si dejas de correr dejarán de jugar, si dejas de correr, te matarán-  
Vale, ahora esto era dramático, qué iba a matarla, o quiénes, y por qué  
-Yo no he hecho nada, ¿por qué iba alguien querer hacerme algo? Ni siquiera tengo amigos- El chico la miró, con lo que parecía ser lástima, negó con la cabeza  
-Eres nueva- afirmó- No sé por qué han traído a alguien más- apretó los labios y miró hacia el suelo- prometieron que Eric sería el último- ahora parecía hablar consigo mismo, volvió a focalizar la mirada sobre ella- Escucha, poco a poco irás recordando más, no, no son recuerdos, no exactamente, es conocimiento, de repente casi sin darte cuenta está ahí. Escucha- repitió, estaba muy nervioso- sabrás cosas, cosas que no sabes por qué pero están ahí, en tu mente, situaciones, recuerdos que no son tuyos, no importa, nada de eso importa, no siempre aparecerás aquí, tienen una especie de laboratorio en alguna parte- dirigió la mirada sobre su cabeza, Laura estuvo tentada de mirar pero estaba paralizada por el miedo- cuando estés allí nos volveremos a ver, y podré explicarte algo más, pero, escucha, siempre, siempre que aparezcas aquí, corre, tienen estas mascotas suyas… no quiero asustarte… pero no tienes pinta de sobrevivir si te cruzas con alguna de ellas- ¿Qué no me quería asustar? Pues menos mal que no, pensó Laura, el chico dudó antes de volver a hablar- Oye, lo siento, de verdad, prometieron que si yo… no necesitas saber eso, prometieron que no mandarían a nadie más aquí si hacíamos lo que nos decían, alguien debe de haber hecho algo que no les ha gustado… por favor, sigue las reglas, no queremos que a nadie más le envíen aquí, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que no quieres eso.-  
El chico se separó de ella y la rodeó para seguir su camino, se giró para mirarla mientras seguía caminando hacia atrás- Lo siento, de verdad, ojalá hubiera tiempo para explicarte algo más, solo… solo corre ¿de acuerdo? Mientras hagas lo que te dicen no tiene por qué pasarte nada- Laura pareció salir de su shock  
-¡Espera! Espera… ¿Cómo… Cómo te llamas?- El chico hizo un amago de sonrisa mientras seguía caminando de espaldas  
-Jack- y nada más contestar volvió a girarse y desapareció entre los árboles, Laura se quedó allí parada, sin saber qué hacer, se giró y miró hacia todas partes, correr… tenía que correr… genial, simplemente genial.  
Rodeó la zanja para seguir corriendo cuando un aullido hizo que volviera a paralizarse, se dio la vuelta para ver cómo el mismo lobo de la última vez estaba detrás de ella, enseñando los dientes, el lobo de repente dio un salto hacia ella, Laura empezó a sentir cómo todo se volvía negro a su alrededor, antes de despertarse no pudo evitar preguntarse si las ‘mascotas’ a las que Jack se refería eran aquellos lobos, sin embargo, ya sabía la respuesta, no, sus mascotas eran algo distinto, algo que la madre naturaleza jamás habría creado… era algo letal.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: ENTRE EL PASADO Y EL PRESENTE

“Genial, simplemente genial. Las cosas no podrían ir mejor” se repetía mientras daba vueltas con la cuchara al café. “O sea…, que cuando duermo mi…¿espíritu? Viaja a un mundo paralelo donde la gente tiene que correr para no cabrear a no-se-sabe-quién que tiene un laboratorio y que tiene como mascota a unas criaturas demoníacas….”.  
-Mamá, ¿sigues guardando el número del psicólogo que nos recomendaron en el instituto?- su madre le miró sorprendida mientras untaba la mermelada en la tostada.  
-No creo…. ¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras bien? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea….  
-Ya, ya lo sé….- Dijo agachando la cabeza. “Créeme, no quieres saber lo que pasó anoche…y anteanoche….”. Definitivamente, se había precipitado al preguntar eso a su madre, pero su mente estaba tan confusa desde hacía unos días que sentía que, si no había perdido ya el juicio, lo perdería en breves.- No te preocupes, lo decía por ti…. Últimamente te veo muy decaída…. Creo que piensas demasiado en papá… ¿me equivoco?- su madre sonrió tímidamente y dejó la tostada sobre la mesa.  
-Hay veces que no es fácil…. Vives toda tu vida con una persona, y de repente….- su voz empezó a quebrarse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Laura sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse. No soportaba verla llorar. “Se fuerte, que no te vea llorar…”.-…el mes que viene se cumplen 5 años de su desaparición….  
La cocina quedó en silencio. Laura bebió café para intentar evitar ponerse a llorar, mientras, su madre miraba su mano derecha y acariciaba cariñosamente su alianza. Aunque habían pasado cinco años ya del fatídico viaje, el tema de su padre siempre estaba a flor de piel. Él era historiador y había conocido a su madre en un restaurante en Roma, dónde trabajaba para pagarse el máster en Mediterráneo Antiguo. Según solía contar su padre, su madre no pudo resistirse a su aire a Mel Gibson y su acento italiano. Ella lo contaba algo diferente, al parecer le hizo gracia lo torpe que era y su bigote a lo Clark Gable. En lo que ambos coincidían es que fue amor a primera vista, y del bueno al parecer, porque no se separaron desde entonces. Laura siempre le recordaba sonriendo, contándole mil historias y jugando. Muchas veces, cuando en el colegio los otros niños le daban de lado, ella se consolaba sabiendo que tenía a su mejor amigo esperándola en casa. Desgraciadamente, cinco años atrás, el destino le arrebató al hombre de su vida y su único amigo. Fue un viaje muy repentino según recordaba la joven, prácticamente no tuvo tiempo ni de hacer la maleta. La verdad es que por aquella época su padre estaba raro, le recordaba somnoliento, desarreglado y muy nervioso. Siempre pensó que se trataba de alguna de sus colaboraciones con alguna excavación, por lo que le extrañó que el viaje fuera a Londres. Después de aquello, lo único que supo de su padre, es que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ni una nota, ni una llamada, ni una pista, NADA….  
(SALTO TEMPORAL)  
La mañana en la universidad fue tranquila, incluso aburrida. Para no variar, la mente de Laura había estado dispersa viajando entre el sueño de la noche anterior y su padre. Al terminar la jornada, decidió salir a comer a su restaurante favorito. Necesitaba despejarse y por qué no, darse un capricho. Salió de la universidad a paso ligero, tenía un hambre voraz, y unas ganas locas de alejarse de todo lo que oliese a trabajos y parciales. Mientras hacía malabares para sacar los cascos del bolsillo de atrás de la mochila y no matarse en el intento, chocó fuertemente con alguien.  
-Perdón, lo siento- dijo girándose rápidamente. Su gesto se torció al ver con quién había chocado.  
-Te dije que no corrieras…. ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no haces caso?- comentó el Señor López con una amplia sonrisa. Laura se limitó a asentir. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en ese hombre que le inquietaba. Esa sonrisa…hacía que se le helara la sangre.  
Volvió a encaminar sus pasos hacia el restaurante, esta vez con más desgana. “Este hombre me ha quitado el hambre, me ha puesto un mal cuerpo…. ¿Y si mejor me voy a casa? Uff…. No me apetece ver a mi madre tan pronto. Venga, va. Vamos a comer. A mí este señor no me va a arruinar la comida”. Se colocó rápidamente los cascos, esta vez cerciorándose de no golpear a nadie, subió el volumen a tope y comenzó a caminar ágilmente. Le encantaba la música. Todo era diferente con ella, las calles, los locales, las personas…. E incluso dependiendo de la canción que escuchase, podía ser algo completamente distinto. Con una canción romántica, una señora comprando el pan podía ser una amante enamorada que bajaba todos los días a la tienda para poder compartir unos segundos con su amado. O con una canción triste, un perro paseando por la calle podía sugerirle mil y una historias desoladoras sobre su pasado. Así era Laura, imaginativa como ella sola. Su padre siempre decía que la imaginación nos lleva a otro mundo, y en el caso de Laura, a otro planeta. ¿Sería ese el motivo de aquellos sueños? Mientras avanzaba, seguía imaginándose situaciones, jugando con la ciudad y su gente. De repente, se paró en seco. Notó como las piernas le temblaban y el pulso se le aceleraba. “No puede ser….”. Ahí, a pocos metros de ella, junto al paso de cebra, había un joven moreno, alto, de pelo negro con una cicatriz que le nacía en el cuello y se perdía bajo su camiseta. “¿Jack?”  
El semáforo se puso de color verde y el joven comenzó a caminar. “Esto no puede ser, ahora sí que estoy desvariando. ¿Cómo puede ser un personaje de un sueño real? ¿Por qué seguía siendo un sueño, no?” Un impulso irrefrenable le hizo ponerse en marcha. Tenía que comprobar si era él, si todo lo que le estaba pasando era cierto, o si definitivamente había perdido la cabeza. “Desde luego parece él…, ¿y si es una mala pasada que me juega mi mente? Puede que le haya visto en otra ocasión y que mi mente le trajera a mis sueños por casualidad….” En ese momento se sintió un poco estúpida persiguiendo al joven. “Es una chorrada. Mejor me voy a comer….”. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia el paso de cebra. Allí, nuevamente, esperó paciente a que se abriera el disco. Antes de cruzar, sintió la necesidad de volver a mirar al chico. Giró la cabeza despacio, con poca esperanza de que siguiese por allí. “No puede ser…. Sigue ahí…. Mirándome….”. El joven la miraba confundido y bastante agitado. Comenzó a mirar angustiado a su alrededor, para finalmente echar a correr. “Él también me ha reconocido….”. Laura comenzó a correr tras él. Avanzaban sorteando transeúntes desconcertados, definitivamente si Laura quería pasar desapercibida en el mundo, aquella no era la mejor manera. Le dolía el pecho. “Mierda, no tenía que haber dejado el gimnasio” se reprochó mientras cruzaba la carretera de forma temeraria. Al llegar a la otra acera, se paró en seco. No sabía cómo, pero le había perdido. Pegó una patada al suelo furiosa, aquel chico podía haber sido la respuesta a todo. ¿Por qué había huido? Parecía que siempre que se encontraban tenía prisa por perderla de vista. No, estaba asustado, miraba alrededor con miedo de que alguien le siguiera. Alguien a parte de ella. Estaba muy confusa.  
De camino al restaurante trató de recordar todo lo que aquel joven misterioso le había dicho. En su mente comenzó a resonar un nombre, “Eric”…. Era extraño, sentía como si el nombre le resultara familiar, pero lo extraño es que no conocía a nadie que se llamase así…, ¿verdad? “Eric….” Había algo más en todo aquello…. En su mente resonaba su nombre. Alguien lo gritaba…. Era la voz de un hombre, de eso estaba segura. Pero no era la voz de Jack, era una voz más grave, más profunda…. Le resultaba inmensamente familiar…. “¿Papá…?  
No, no podía ser. Su padre había desaparecido hacía cinco años, ¿cómo podía conocer a ese tal Jack? Imposible. Nuevamente, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Seguramente, al haber estado dándole tantas vueltas a lo de su padre, su mente le había traído el recuerdo de su voz y la había mezclado con aquel sueño. Trataba de auto convencerse mientras le traían el postre. “Mmmm helado de fresa” pensó. Mientras lo degustaba, volvió a recordar las palabras de Jack “sabrás cosas, cosas que no sabes por qué pero están ahí, en tu mente, situaciones, recuerdos que no son tuyos”. ¿Sería aquello un recuerdo de su padre? ¿Podría tener algo que ver con su desaparición? Las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas estaban en aquel chico. “Tengo que encontrarle” se dijo mientras dejaba la propina sobre la mesa. Al salir del restaurante, miró a su alrededor. Se dejó envolver un momento por el ambiente de la ciudad. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni si todo aquello tendría o no que ver con su padre, lo único que sabía es que estaba metida en algo y que ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba claro que algo tenía que hacer. No podía seguir negándoselo. No estaba loca, estaba muy cuerda. Había algo muy turbio en todo aquello y sentía que debía averiguarlo. El primer paso sería volver a ver a Jack. “Esta noche, correré hasta encontrarlo. Esta vez no se escapará….”.  
Sin saber porqué, durante su camino de vuelta a casa algo volvió a ocupar su mente. Algo que debido a los acontecimientos recientes había olvidado. Ya no le producía miedo, era…un sentimiento extraño, más complejo. Aquellos ojos que una vez la paralizaron ahora le inspiraban compasión y cierta familiaridad…. “El lobo….”.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: GRITOS

Cansada. Estaba completamente agotada, pero no podía esperar nada más, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado la última semana prácticamente sin dormir, pero cuando dormía, casi que era peor.  
Laura suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana del autobús que la llevaba a la universidad. Normalmente iría andando, ya que afortunadamente no se encontraba lejos, pero el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en ella. Intentaba no dormir, había investigado incluso, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede aguantar una persona despierta? Los resultados no habían sido para nada prometedores…  
Para más inri, cuando dormía, en realidad se la pasaba corriendo, y lo único que conseguía, era levantarse aún más cansada y con más heridas. Su madre, aunque no decía nada, la miraba cada día más preocupada, y Laura no sabía qué hacer para ocultar sus idas y venidas nocturnas.  
El autobús volvió a parar. Laura miró distraídamente cómo más gente se metía en el abarrotado autobús. Una mujer con un carrito de bebé, a ver dónde lo iba poner, pensó sarcásticamente, un hombre anciano al que le cedían el asiento, incuso pudo distinguir a dos o tres personas que había visto por el campus. Finalmente, la última persona empezó a subir al autobús, y Laura estuvo a punto de apartar la mirada hacia la calle de nuevo, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera.  
Un chico moreno con una enorme cicatriz en el cuello entró en el autobús, Laura sintió cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca ¡Por fin! O no. No sabía si debía encontrarse aliviada o aún más asustada, lo único que sabía era que ella quería respuestas, y que ese chico parecía tenerlas.  
Aprovechando que el presunto ‘Jack’ no la había visto, Laura, que se encontraba en la parte trasera, se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó al centro del autobús. El asiento inmediatamente fue ocupado por una niña pequeña con coletitas, que le dirigió una sonrisa adorable.  
Para cuando ‘Jack’ la vio, ya era demasiado tarde, ella se encontraba a su lado. Laura abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el chico.  
-Tú eres la chica de otro día – la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido- ¿por qué me estás siguiendo?- Laura se quedó sin palabras, ella estaba segura de que este era ‘Jack’, es que acaso él no recordaba nada de los sueños…?  
-No te estoy siguiendo… ni siquiera pensaba que serías real- su voz fu descendiendo hasta transformarse en un murmullo, el chico se removió, parecía nervioso.  
El bus empezó a frenar en la siguiente parada. Finalmente ‘Jack’- así había decidido llamarlo aunque no estuviera segura de que era él- le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda  
– Mira, no sé de lo que me estás hablando, pero tengo que irme-  
Antes de que tuviera tiempo a contestar Jack ya había salido por la puerta de autobús, Laura se acercó a la puerta de cristal para ver cómo el chico se giraba un última vez a mirarla y luego salía corriendo. Era todo tan extraño.  
Durante el resto del camino estuvo pensando en el extraño encuentro con Jack, ¿por qué iba a fingir no conocerla? Porque ella estaba segura de que era él, en su mente no cabía ninguna otra posibilidad.  
Si todo era como ella pensaba, entonces se suponía que estaban, de alguna manera, ‘juntos’ en ello, pero ese chico parecía no querer tener nada que ver con ella, por lo menos en la ‘vida real’.  
¿Era siquiera correcto llamarlo vida real? Lo que ocurría en sus sueños también parecía ser bastante real ‘No sé por qué han traído a alguien más- apretó los labios y miró hacia el suelo- prometieron que Eric sería el último’. ¿Quién demonios era Eric? Cuando hablaba de él lo hacía con cierto compañerismo, pero sin embargo, cómo ibas a cogerle cariño a alguien si no haces el esfuerzo por conocerle. Decidió centrarse en las clases para así poder dejar de pensar en su extraña vida.  
Toda la mañana fue relativamente tranquila, hasta que llegó la última clase, dos horas más y podría marcharse a su casa, lo malo era que, efectivamente, la clase era con el Señor López.  
Intentaba prestar atención a las clases pero el tener a este hombre delante solo hacía que se distrajera más, había algo en la forma que tenía de mirarla que simplemente no le daba buena espina. Finalmente acabó la clase, y Laura decidió coger de nuevo el autobús. Tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Jack, además de que cada día estaba más cansada. Era tanto así que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana.  
Esta vez no se encontraba en ningún bosque… ese simple hecho hizo que Laura prestara más atención a lo que la rodeaba, se encontraba en una especie de… jaula, no podía llamarlo de otra forma. La sala era un gran espacio, con paredes blancas, estaba iluminada con fluorescentes blancos. Dentro de la sala se encontraban cinco distintas jaulas, con barrotes incluidos, y Laura estaba en una de ellas. No había nada más. Las jaulas formaban una especie de semicírculo, y en el espacio restante se encontraba una gran puerta metálica.  
Dentro de cada jaula se encontraba una persona distinta, en la primera, empezando por la izquierda, podía verse a una chica rubia, con el pelo largo pero sucio, se encontraba acurrucada sobre sí misma, sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus piernas. En la siguiente jaula había un chico rubio, delgado, su mirada no se apartaba de la puerta, y tenía los ojos dilatados y la respiración acelerada, Laura pensó que parecía que el chico había tomado alguna especie de droga.  
Un ruido hizo que girara la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, su vista se posó sobre una chica, ella tenía el pelo negro corto, rapado, su mirada tampoco se apartaba de la puerta, y se movía sin parar de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando Laura podía ver que la chica movía sus labios y susurraba algo, sin embargo, no podía lograr entender lo que decía.  
Por último, la mirada de Laura se posó sobre la jaula que se encontraba justo al lado de la suya, a su derecha, en la cual Jack se encontraba, debería haberla sorprendido el verle ahí, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar sintió cómo le venía el enfado de golpe. Jack ni siquiera la miraba, se encontraba de pie, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, observando el alógeno del techo.  
-¿Por qué finges no conocerme?- El chico no apartó la mirada del techo, pero Laura pudo ver cómo sonreía  
-¿en serio? ¿Te despiertas aquí por primera vez y eso es lo que preguntas?  
Por fin apartó su mirada del techo y la dirigió hacia ella, Jack caminó lentamente a los barrotes que sus celdas compartían y apoyó el brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza. Laura no contestó, solo lo miró con la ceja enarcada.  
-la primera vez que yo me desperté aquí me rompí el hombro de dar tantos empujones a la puerta  
-algunos preferimos pensar antes de actuar- contestó cínicamente Laura, Jack solo amplió su sonrisa – ¿Qué es este lugar?  
-No tengo ni idea, algunas veces aparecemos aquí  
-¿aparecemos aquí? ¿Y ya está? ¿Es esto una especie de descanso de tanto correr?  
-No lo creo, lo que yo pienso es que probablemente ya tengan a otros realizando las pruebas que nos hacen, y como nosotros aparecemos, nos dejan aquí  
-¿Cómo una especie de almacenamiento? – Jack asintió y se lamió los labios  
-Pero, por supuesto, eso es solo una teoría mía… – La sala volvió a quedarse en silencio, excepto por los murmullos de la chica de pelo negro.  
-podrían estar observándonos- Dijo Jack de repente  
-¿¡perdón!?- Laura pegó un bote con el sonido inesperado y miró hacia el techo en busca de cámaras  
-Me refiero a cuando estamos despiertos, a nuestras vidas normales, por eso te he ignorado esta mañana-Jack volvió a lamerse el labio, Laura resopló.  
-¿ahora vas a decirme que esto es como ‘El Show de Truman’? ¿Qué somos parte de una película? No me hagas reír- Jack rodó los ojos  
-No digas tonterías, pero sí que pienso que tiene que haber alguien en nuestras vidas que nos esté observando, o sino dime, ¿por qué tú estás aquí y no tu vecina? Debe de haber alguna razón, algo que nos conecte… o alguien – Laura no sabía qué decir, por un momento pensó en decirle que ella no se relacionaba con nadie, solo con su madre, y se negaba a pensar que su madre, que siempre se había preocupado por ella, fuera capaz de hacerle algo como esto. Así que cambió de tema.  
-¿cómo puedes no estar cansado? Siento que el peso del mundo está sobre mis párpados cuando no estoy aquí- El chico pareció dudar antes de hablar, hasta que finalmente suspiró y se sentó con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared, junto a las barras. Laura siguió su ejemplo y se sentó a su lado  
-Esa de allí es Ada- señaló a la chica rubia- parecía estar llevándolo bien, podías conversar con ella, pero estos últimos meses se ha venido abajo, puede tener algo que ver con que su hermano esté así- señaló al otro chico junto a la Jaula de Laura- Zoel, poco a poco lo ha ido perdiendo, ahora ni siquiera pronuncia palabra, no se mueve, solo se queda ahí, quieto, mirando hacia la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien… – Volvió a lamerse los labios, parecía ser una especie de manía, Laura se preguntó si también lo hacía cuando estaba despierto, esa mañana no o había hecho, aunque quizás tampoco le había dado tiempo.  
-por último, de entre los que estamos aquí, ella es Úrsula, dependiendo del día está mejor o peor, por lo menos ella sí que se mueve, y dice alguna cosa coherente de vez en cuando… muy de vez en cuando.-  
-Tú pareces estar bien- No pudo evitar hacer la observación, Jack la miró seriamente  
-Ya… escucha, aún no parece haberte ocurrido, así que voy a darte una pequeña advertencia… En algún momento vas a despertarte o a aparecer, como lo quieras llamar, en una camilla, van a inyectarte algo y tú no vas a poder hacer nada para evitarlo. He llegado a la conclusión de que no nos inyectan lo mismo a todos, por eso… -hizo un gesto vago con la mano hacia Zoel, que aún no había cambiado de postura- y creo que por eso soy capaz de tener este ‘aguante’, no me encuentro cansado, estoy bien, aunque sé que no debería estarlo.  
-¿están así en la realidad?- Laura siguió mirando a los hermanos, así que no vio cómo Jack negaba con la cabeza  
-Ada me dijo que sus padres habían ingresado a Zoel en un centro psiquiátrico, al parecer, antes era capaz de ser él mismo cuando estaba despierto, aunque aquí estuviera así… hasta que dejó de serlo. No sé qué habrá pasado con ella, nunca habla de sí misma, se preocupa mucho por él- Volvió a lamerse los labios, por un momento pensó en contar cuántas veces lo hacía antes de volver a despertarse, pero descartó el infantil pensamiento en seguida.  
-Es horrible… yo no quiero acabar como ellos- Laura apartó la mirada de los rubios para fijarla en los ojo negros de Jack  
-No creo que tengas opción- Su respiración empezó a hacerse cada vez más rápida, y Laura cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared para controlar la ansiedad. No quería pensar en nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era todo tan surrealista.  
Algo húmedo tocó su mejilla izquierda y la hizo pegar un bote. Giró la mirada para encontrarse con el lobo de la otra vez, solo que ahora este parecía manso. Decidió no ponerse a pensar en cómo había entrado ahí el lobo y alargó el brazo para acariciarle la cabeza. El animal se recargó en su mano y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, Laura no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en los labios  
-Deberías confiar en él- La voz de Jack hizo que girara la cabeza para mirarle de nuevo, pero el chico volvía a tener la mirada fija en el techo.  
-¿por qué? Me atacó en el bosque, ¡me sacó los dientes!  
-por supuesto que lo hizo, probablemente se pensó que huías de él  
-Pero tú me dijiste que corriera- respondió, ahora confundida. Jack dejó escapar un sonido de exasperación y volvió a lamerse los labios  
-Tienes que correr, pero correr normal, no correr de él, correr como si salieras a correr por tu barrio, no te voy a decir que no le eches algo de brío, pero si vas demasiado rápido podría pensar que hay alguna amenaza y ponerse en plan defensivo- Laura volvió a mirar al lobo, que se había tumbado y había apoyado la cabeza sobre su regazo, decidió dejar a parte el tema ‘correr ,pero correr normal’.  
-¿qué es?  
-No lo sé  
-Vale, ¿Qué crees que es?  
– Yo pienso que son algo así como nuestros ángeles guardianes, una especie de extensión de nuestra alma que nos cuida y solo nosotros somos capaces de ver- Laura frunció el ceño  
-¿Son?- Jack sonrió y extendió el brazo, como esperando que algo se posara en él  
-Te lo he dicho, solo nosotros somos capaces de verlo, ¿Qué forma tiene el tuyo?- El lobo se incorporó y miró hacia a puerta de metal, como si viniera alguien  
-Un lobo… ¿el tuyo?  
-Un águila  
Y Laura despertó, miró a su alrededor con cierta confusión y vio que aún se encontraba en el autobús, y que, menos mal, no se había pasado su parada pero que, al parecer, era la siguiente.  
Más tarde, mientras veía la televisión con su madre, se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado acerca de ese Eric a Jack, y decidió que esa noche, si lo volvía a ver, le preguntaría.  
Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando se despertó en sus sueños, no se encontraba en el conocido bosque, ni en la celda… cuando despertó, se encontraba encima de una camilla, con las extremidades atadas a esta, una mascarilla sobre su nariz y boca. Lo único que pudo ver fue una cara borrosa y alguien que sostenía una aguja conectada mediante un tubo a una bolsa, llena de un líquido azul, que colgaba por encima de su cabeza. Esa noche, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar, gritar de impotencia mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro y se removía en sus ataduras, causándose heridas a sí misma.  
Mientras todo esto ocurría, podía escuchar la voz de un hombre ‘Tranquila pequeña, confía en mí… me lo agradecerás al final, todos lo haréis’

**Author's Note:**

> Odison y yo hemos iniciado este proyecto en común, es la primera vez que publicamos algo. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida, si solo quieres faltar el respeto, vete a otro lado  
> Nuestras redes sociales:
> 
> @merr_makeup  
> @gemaodison


End file.
